


BREATHING FIRE

by evam07



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evam07/pseuds/evam07
Summary: This fanfic was born of my indignation with the season finale of GOT. It takes place from the  reunion in dragon pit. And it's all about our queen having her revenge on  EVERYONE.  So if you believe Jon and the Starks have done nothing wrong and deserve no punishment, this is not the story for you.English version of my fanfic: RESPIRANDO FOGOI decided to translate my fanfic from Portuguese to English because all my favorites fanfics are from English. I hope you enjoy my story.And beforehan I beg your pardon for any grammatical errors the story may have.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. DRAGON PIT  
Grey worm led the way, leading the two chained prisoners behind. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. It was so palpable that a knife would cut it. What would happen in that place at that moment would define the future of the seven kingdoms.

A future that now looked bleak and lifeless. Like the queen that was taken from them.

_ I see that the killer and the manipulator arrived. Did you come to pay for your crimes? - The queen of the iron islands, Yara Greyjoy, asked.

_ Look how you talk to my brother. He saved Westeros. He executed a tyrant - Exclaimed Arya Stark.

_ And let's not forget that he is the rightful heir of this land. - No, Sansa Stark wouldn't let anyone forget it. In fact, she seemed determined that every person who crossed her path would learn about it and spread the word.

After the assassination of Queen Daenerys two weeks ago, everything became chaos. No one knew how to act, they were lost without her. The Dothrak, their blood brothers, wanted to desolate this land. Bathe in blood the seven kingdoms. If it was up to them, they wouldn't stop until every man, woman, and child knew the dragon's revenge. Avenging your Khaleesi was a matter of honor, of faith. If they failed her, they would never reunite with their ancestors, never walk beside the great stallion in the lands beyond.

In the midst of it all, Grey Worm was the one who prevented a new war from starting. He knew his queen too well to know that this would not be her wish. Whenever he was dealing with a new challenge, he tried to imagine how Daenerys would act, or what Missandei would advise her. Before being cruelly murdered, Queen Daenerys' last royal decree was to appoint him master of war. And it was his duty to honor her.

Until in a very real dream, received news of a red priestess. And he allowed himself to feel something he never thought he'd feel again. Hope.

_ What are my sisters doing here? They have nothing to do with my actions - Jon said. He looked destroyed. With a Big beard, pale, thin skin, and lifeless opaque eyes. He was no longer the man he once was. The great warrior was dead. It was as if the blade had pierced them both that day in the throne room.

_ Anything? For real? - Yara asked. – You know nothing, Jon Snow. You are either a naive or an idiot.

He looked scared. It was not the first time he had heard those words. They haunted him. Would it be his burden in life? The ignorance. If he had remained in the dark about his heritage, the situation might have been different. Daenerys would now be seated on the iron throne, and he by her side, taking some post on the little council. But he could not go back to the past. And what was done could not be undone. And he who once was a squire, commander and king, would now probably die as a traitor.

_ Lords and ladies, please. How far have we come? For what will we discuss now? I'm sure you have not left your castles, left your lands and summoned your armies to exchange barbs. This war spans almost 10 years. Countless lost lives. All for a throne that no longer exists. - Always skillful with words, it was clear that the Queen's old hand would have a speech ready. He always had. He always knew which words to speak, what reasoning to follow to get what he wanted. His mind was his weapon - Is that what you want? Another war? Send your men into battle? No. We all want peace. We want a prosperous kingdom with free men and safe children.

Dragon's pit remained silent. No one would dispute the dwarf's logic. They were all tired, the lords and the people. They missed home, wanted the security they knew in childhood. The war was bitter as gall, and on each one left a scar. No one there had been unharmed. They lost family, friends. Some have lost themselves.

_ That's also what Daenerys wants, more than anyone, - Grey Worm recalled. And again, they were all nervous and staring at each other. Peace would not come easily. Not between them, each one finding himself with more reason than the other. And each aiming only at their benefit.

_ What Daenerys wanted. - Tyrion remembered - She is no longer with us. And the mother of dragons never came to bring peace. Probably a long time ago. Even before she came here. But she crossed the green sea like a conqueror she was.

_ You lie, - said Grey Worm. He didn't know how they could be so blind. They were fooled until the last moment by Tyrion's manipulations. He engineered the Game of Thrones like no other. And if they allowed , he just would do it again.

_ My lords, in my time in reclusion I had a lot to think about. It was all I had to do. We have to decide here and now, among us, who will be the new king. Must be the bravest? The oldest? The richiest? No. The new king must be the one who will inspire the masses and command the people. He will be the one with the best history. And who has a better story than Br ...

_ Stop. We already have a queen. - Grey worm interrupted. He had already let that nonsense go too far. Now was the time.

_ You are in denial Grey Worm. Do not see? Daenerys is dead. And deserved the death she had. She lost her mind a long time ago. She would never be able to reign.

_ She was always a good ruler, always listened to the lords to the people. I was there. She set up a board to help her manage, to guide her when she need to make hard decisions. I was there. She spent her days tired, picking up orders in the great pyramid. Listening to every complaint and injury her people had. I was there. She fought for freedom, for justice, fought for a better world. And she will kept fighting.

When Grey Worm finished his speech, everyone rose to hear a dragon roar. It was Drogon. He came as a breath of hope for some, and the shadow of death for others. The air grew dusty as he approached. From outside the well could be heard the beat of drums, along with the clamor of the people.

Drogon flew over the dragon pit for a few more minutes. And when it landed, everyone's eyes could hardly believe what they were seeing. It was Daenerys Targaryen, the mother of the dragons, chainbreaker, queen of Meeren, Khaleesi, and now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms who had returned. Wearing a blood-red dress that had a bust like black armor inlaid with rubies and onyx. On her shoulders black metal scales that resembled that of a dragon and extended all over her arm. Her hair was down. And upon it, a crown with three intertwined dragons.

On top of her imposing dragon, she was someone who had some accounts to settle. And she would, with Fire and Blood.


	2. LORD OF THE LIGHT REALM

Daenerys watched the surroundings around her. She could not see anything. Was she blind? The darkness was so oppressive it was suffocating. So that was it, the end of the line. Everything she fought for, the path she walked, was to get there. The nothing. Thrown into a dark hole. To be alone for eternity. She could feel the wetness down her face. Tears. How pathetic. What was the use of regret now, as she put herself in that position by surrendering her confidence in who shouldn't.

She couldn't say for sure how much time had passed. She just stood there, remembering every moment of her life. The childhood with Viserys, in the red-door house with lemon tree standing outside the window. Her marriage with Drogo. The birth of dragons. At what point did she go wrong? Probably when she didn't execute Tyrion Lannister at the first opportunity she had. It was naive of her to think that he would stand beside her, a Targeryan, against his own family.

There will never be a stronger bond than blood. That is why her family always married each other. Only one dragon can love another, they said. She thought Jon was a dragon too, who would fly beside her and build a empire larger than Valiria. They would end the slavery, the power of the nobility, and the oppression that was upon the masses. In her kingdom men would be good workers, the women will live happy with flowers in their windows. And the free, smiling children would not live hungry or worried. She dreamed about this place every night. About the world she would shape and the opportunities she would create.

Now her legacy would be of ashes. And everything she built was reduced to tragedy. When she was in Kings Landing upon Drogon, she remembered the vision of the iron throne, seven years ago, in ashes. With her heart bleeding, she knew what she had to do. Her new world is not being built if people do not fear her. She would have to be the worst there was. Greater than greed, worse than violence, stronger than power. 

It was innocence and ignorance think the she could build a better world through agreements. The people paid for it. And in the end, so does she. Now she would pay for eternity for the evil she did. Everything good would be erased and forgotten. She would be known as the Mad Queen. And her beloved people would be left with no one to guide them.  
As she thought of her people, the pain she felt increased exponentially. Imagine everyone returning to slavery. Children being sold and slaughtered like animals. Her Dothraki back to savagery, looting and rapes. That to her was her worst punishment. Of all the punishments the gods could inflict on her, the pain of her people was the cruelest. They were everything to her, her family, the reason she always fought, as soon as she gained the strength to know what it was to fight.

The gods. Where were they? There was nothing here. Just the empty. She couldn't remember the last time she said a prayer. She was never to believe in anything other than people or actions. A god seemed so unattainable when she had so many things around her to worry about.

_ Lord of light? Are you here somewhere? Can you hear me? I could use some lighting here. - Some time went by, with no answer. How foolish, there was no one there. And if he had, he was ignoring her. That thought made her even more possessed about the situation she was in. - My name is Daenerys Targaryen, I am a mother of dragons and a chainbreaker. If anyone is there, I command you to introduce yourself.

In the darkness she heard a masculine laugh. She did not recognize whose, and it carried a timeless power that made the hairs on her arms stand on. Lately she wasn't afraid to play with danger, to face enemies and fight. Here, now, alone in this void, the dragon feared.

_ You really are something. - The voice spoke in the darkness.

_ Many people have been accused me of various things in my life, - Daenerys said. - Being ordinary was never one of them. Won't you show yourself?

_ This is how I look. I am not physical, I am essence. Of course, I can take a shape if it pleases you. How would my queen want me to look? Like one of your brothers? Aegon the conqueror, perhaps. Or that?

And for the first time in I don't know how long, a light appeared. It was red and yellow like the flames of fire. And there was a smoke surrounding that light. Daenerys realized she was lying on a small bed that had blood-colored sheets. The atmosphere next to it was simple, without much decoration. As the light took shape, she recognized a face. It was Jon.

The face she loved so much, the scars on his chest she spent hours caressing. The arms that when he wrapped around her, she wanted never to pull away, just wanted to be around him forever. And in the end his hands, which in a cruel movement, thrust a dagger into her heart and took her life.

_ Please stop.- She asked before he formed the rest of his body. - Anyone but him. It is very cruel.

He stared at her with a blank look. It was hard to guess what he was thinking. But as the smoke enveloped the light again, she knew he would fulfill her request. The last face she wanted to see right now was Jon's. He betrayed her the worst way, with a kiss on the lips and a blade in his hand. I knew I would never forgive him. He was a treacherous wolf, just like his sisters.

The man took shape again. He didn't look like anyone he knew now. He was tall as much as Drogo. He had brown hair and beard, a little more tanned skin than hers. And blue eyes, so intense, they seemed to see her soul. Just then, with the lighting, Daenerys looked at herself. She no longer wore the dress she was when she was killed. It was like a thin, transparent white nightgown. Her hair was loose and she wore no accessories.

_ Where are my clothes? - She asked.

_ You are in my domain, my Queen, you use what I give to you.

She felt her throat close. Where were I? She was beginning to worry about missing the void in a while. She looked at the man again. He was brazenly watching her, so she did the same. Could not deny, he was handsome. There was a painting on his face, two red stripes. It reminded her of the paintings the Dothraki used. Over her chest, the clothes reminded her of the unsulied uniform. His biggest surprise was, looking at his belt, seeing the symbol of his house. The dragons. She returned her gaze to his face; he had not yet diverted his attention from her.

_ Who did this form belong to?

_ A prince. He was nobody important. But while he lived, he was adored for his features. They said it was the most beautiful man who lived at that time. I thought it would please you. - His voice was soft now. Seductive.

_ And why would you like to please me? - She already knew the answer to that. What men always wanted from her. But she wanted to hear him say it anyway.

_ Because I want you Daenerys Targaryen. I have been watching you for a while. At first I just liked to look at you. There was nothing so beautiful in this world to watch. So I liked your voice when you made it heard. And I loved every word you said. So I did nothing more than look at you, following each act, wondering what you would do next, what choice you would make. And when you walked into the fire with those dragon eggs, I was by your side. Fire is my element of power, and I made it yours too. 

_ Well, it looks like a stalker conversation. - Perhaps at another time she would be flattered by the statement. But now she was not in a good mood. She had just been killed by a man who have claimed to love her.

_ It is a point of view my queen. He said, and smiled at her. - But after thousands years alone, tired of the world, I'm just glad to have found you. And you will be happy with me too my queen, I promise. Come see the castle. Your people are here. I brought everyone to you: Irri, Rakharo, Barristan, Jorah and Missandei, your slain dragons. And many others who stood by your side and perished. And if any are not, they are probably lost in the void. But I'll find them and bring them to you too.

Daenerys tried not to freak out. her heart was so accelerated. Which was strange, since she was dead. Her eyes filled with tears. She was not alone, she will stay with the people she loved. People she trusted, who died for her. Suddenly, this nightmare turned into a dream she never sat dreaming about. It seemed too unreal, too good to be true. Just one thing bothered her.

_ And my people who are still alive? And Drogon? - Remembering her living son alone made the panic return. He was her baby, and she wanted him with her.

_ They will join us, my queen, when their time comes. - He bent down, knelt in front of her, who was still sitting on the bed, to say that.

_ I don't want to sound ungrateful, but you have brought other people back to life right?- She knew the story of when he resurrected Jon Snow through a red priestess.

_ This is what you want? Go Back to that place with those horrible people? Yes, I've used my power to guide people back to their body before. Like I did with your nephew, because he was your last living blood, and I thought it would make you happy. Forgive me for my mistake. One day, I will make him pay.

_ No,- she said and stood up. - I'll.

She couldn't just abandon everything and go live in a castle. Not when she had an option. For her people, for Drogon, for gray worm. She had to go back. And also had a reckoning with some people to do.

_ I will be your queen, for all eternity. But first let me go back and fix some mistakes. You promised me happiness. I will not be happy with the loose ends I have left behind, nor if the worst happens to my people. Give me another chance at life, and I promise to give you whatever you want.

He rose, and time stood still as the God of Light and the Queen of Dragons stared at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I imagined the lord of light appearing to Dany as Thor in Ragnarok. With the armor and the red painting that he uses when he will fight the hulk.


	3. TEMPLE IN VOLANTIS

Daenerys watched the landscape through the window of the temple where she had awakened. Or risen. She didn't know which term to use. At first it was like waking up from a deep sleep. The head was heavy, and the members were slow to respond to her command. But what really waked her was the intense pain in her chest.

She looked down at the hateful scar she now carried. An eternal reminder that what happened was not a terrible nightmare, but the harsh and sharp reality. Reality of the betrayal that came from the least expected person to her. And the consequences that would trigger.

From now on she would be forever bound to the lord of light, the mysterious immortal would one day be her husband. But for now she had many issues to solve. And thanks to their agreement, had time. The enigmatic God had linked her life with that of her last living son, Drogon. As long as he lived, she would also walk the earth.

The thought that she would soon see her beloved dragon was a balm in all the bad feelings she was feeling. Wanted to climb on him and fly across the continents. May land on an island where would rest the days without worries. But that wasn't why she came back, she had obligations and errors to correct first.

_ You are thoughtful my lady. - Spoke the red priestess Kinvara. She was present beside Daenerys when she woke up. And watched her with piercing eyes ever since.

_ Don't you think I have much to think? About the acts of the past, those of the future. I wish everything was as simple as it is for you, just watching the fire and having faith.

_ Even if the flames told you what to do, would you obey them, my lady?

_ No, probably not. - She agreed.

_ Always, amid the chaos, when options were offered to you, the mother of the dragons reflected inward and could see a better way out.

_ Missandei once told me something similar. But were the decisions I made really the best? I was so sure, and now I live with doubts.

_ That , only time will tell. But thanks to the gift of the Lord of Light, the queen will have all the time she needs to fulfill her purpose here. Which is leading this land from darkness to light.

_ I don't believe in fanaticism, Kinvara. I didn't come back to create a worship of the Lord of Light and he knows it. I just want to help create a better world. Get my people out of poverty and degradation.

_So be it, my lady. Let's get your people.

Yes, I had already lost a day in this temple, and I didn't know how many died. The time to mourn is over. And she would finally fulfill her destiny. That same night would fly to Meeren, and from there to Dosh Khaleen. It was time to rediscover those for whom she made a promise of freedom and prosperity.

Daenerys closed her eyes. She could feel his connection with Drogon now. Stronger than ever. It was as if every beat of his wings was a pounding of her heart. In Every breath he breathed, she felt the air in her lungs. He lived for her, and she for him. And the fire inside him burned in her body like never before. She felt from her fingertips to the root of her silver hair.

Kinvara helped her bathe and discard the bloody clothes. She brought her a red dress, as was usual with the Lord of Light priestess. But this one was more sophisticated, with inlaid jewels and a black belt like the scales of her dragon.

_ I have a gift to give you before your departure my lady. - Kinvara said, removing an object from a chest. - It has always belonged to you, and it is a great honor for the temple to be able to return the crown that once belonged to your mother.

Daenerys looked at the golden crown with three intertwined dragons. She remembered when Viserys had to sell it so he could buy food for them. From that day on, all the sweetness she once knew of his brother was gone. That crown once represented all that he had lost, and now would be a symbol of her conquest.

Outside, the dragon roared.


	4. MEEREEN

In the city of Dragon Bay, a rebellion was taking place. With the queen's death, the old masters no longer feared. She was the only one who prevented them from returning to their former slave system. The news of her murder caused the sons of the harpy to rise again, to hide mercenaries and evil men to try to seize power.

The words that once held them were those uttered by the dwarf: If you try to regain the cities to their former glory, remember what happened when Daenerys Stormborn and her dragons came to Meereen.

But with her dead, they had nothing to fear. Right?

The second sons, led by Daario Naharis, tried their best to contain the rebellion. But it was a losing battle. They were less than two thousand men, they could not contain a continent of greed forever. But that didn't mean they weren't going to fight until the last man to try. They had long since ceased to be men fighting for gold, to fight for a cause. For a queen who wanted to build a better world.

All Daario wanted was revenge. Leave Meereen to your own luck and cross the great sea. Find the bastard who stole the life of the only woman he ever loved. And then make him pay, torture him in every unimaginable way. But he could not leave his post, nor the people who now depended on him. The fall of the Second Sons would bring to an end everything Daenerys built in Essos. And that he would not allow, not without a fight.

The city was in ruins. Women and children were refugees in the great pyramid. Outside her, the market had been destroyed. The overturned houses. And the remaining soldiers tried their best to protect what was left of the population.

People gathered in the great halls of the pyramid. In the room that once was the throne where the queen of Meereen received her people. And together, they prayed. They asked the lord of light for a way out, so that the soldiers could find the strength to overcome the enemy. They prayed for their queen, so that wherever she was, she would look after them. They cried for the peace and prosperity they once knew.

Outside the city walls the old masters gathered to begin a new attack. Yunkai and Astapor had already fallen, now only Meereen remained. They planned to attack at sunset. Loot the city. Kill all soldiers fighting under the dragon's banner. And enslave the population that sheltered in the city. The boys would be trained to be the new immaculate. But they would kill every girl they found. As a warning, never let a woman challenge them again.

With the passage of time and the arrival of the impending battle, the mercenaries gathered at strategic locations in the city. Daario was behind a fort near the main gate. Others crowded into the towers and the bay. Within the great pyramid few soldiers remained. But they had left weapons with the people so that they could defend themselves. If the soldiers fell they would have the opportunity to try to fight for their lives, and their children. And they would. They remembered the words of their queen. Fire and blood. They wouldn't give up, not now.

Under the orange sunset gradient, a figure was approaching in the sky. And for a moment, all eyes went up. It looked like a mirage, the twinkling of the sun under the sand in the scorching heat. But the mirage was getting closer and closer.

And then, when the enemies became aware of what their eyes saw, it was too late. The dragon had come home. Daenerys flew over the city, where she learned to reign. Where she received love.

Under the wall surrounding Meereen, Drogon landed. And the fire of the dragon poured under those who threatened the city. They never had a chance. This time, would have no mercy for them. They certainly would not have their people. The flames consumed the battalions, the weapons and the old masters. Until these were ashes carried by the desert wind.

Little by little, people were coming out of the pyramid. Leaving their hiding places. All stunned and silent, not believing what his eyes saw. The dragon lived.  
They crowded at the beast's feet. Without fear. They did not fear her here, and they loved her son. Children surrounded him, touching his scales. Women shed tears of happiness on his hoof. And they looked at Queen Daenerys with adoration. Mysha was back.

When the second sons arrived, they formed ranks among the people. And in front of the battalion was its captain, the man who had left to protect the city. And did its duty.

He approached her. With such incredulity on his face that was comical. Daenerys had decided on her dragon, was now standing by the side of his head.

_ They said you had died. How? ... How?

_ And I died. It's a long story. - She answered. A sad smile adorned her lips. - Not a good story, I'm afraid. You were right to think that I would not find happiness in Westeros. I sailed west to conquer a kingdom. And in the end, I lost everything.

Daario stared at her. A frown adorned his face. She must imagine the mix of emotions he felt. Because she felt it too. Anger, disappointment, injustice. It was one person they trusted who made it all happen. Always advising her badly, making her think that following her instincts would make her crazy like her father. He protected the Lannister army and his brothers. And those who put their trust in Daenerys paid for it.

_ My queen, please, whatever you have in mind. Let me help you. Please. - He begged. - Send me to loot a city. Clear shit off the floor. Tell me to cut my throat if that's what you want. But please, please Daenerys, don't send me away from you again. Can't imagine the hell it was this last year, with you away. Every news I received was worse. When I was told you were dead, all you wanted was enough strength to avenge your murder. And then join you wherever you were.

Daenerys watched him. She thought she had so much here in Essos. And did not value. She set out on a childhood dream of getting back what was family. And eventually she lost what was hers for something not worth it.

_ Westeros took everything from me. Now I'll get it back.


	5. WESTEROS

The cold weather enveloped her, she had forgotten what it was like to feel the cold. But now the wind whipped across her skin and ruffled her hair, tossing it back. Flying over her dragon, towards the land where she only knew pain and suffering.

She thought she found love. She thought she had come home. But it was an illusion. A lie. That place never was and would never be home. A queen's place was not a piece of land. It was her people. It was with those who believed in her and loved her. From now on, she'd be with them, wherever they were.

There was little left now. She knew what she would find. Who would have to deal with. But they, they would have a big surprise. The enemies rejoiced at her death, and threatened her people who remained behind. Unacceptable. An offense. And for that, and for the crimes they committed against her, they would pay.

It was time to leave innocence behind. Childhood dreams of a perfect world with a strong knight by her side. It was these dreams that led to their destruction. The people she helped here tried and condemned her without ever giving her a chance, even when she was risking her life fighting for them. And the one who was to protect her, to stand by her, was the one who executed her sentence.

Within minutes Daenerys spotted Kings Landing. In the bay were coming the ships that came with her from Essos. The second sons. The women and the young Dothraki who had been left behind when their men came to fight for her in Westeros. Some ships with people from Meereen, who wanted to come too.

There would be no war now. There would be a reckoning. And then she would do what she was born to do. It would reign. So everyone who wanted to accompany her was allowed. People brought prosperity. They came to build a life here. The lands in Essos were barren and infertile. Here, they would have opportunities they never dreamed of before.

Some immaculate were waiting for them on the coast. Gray worm had warned them that she was coming. It was strange to think that in the midst of all these men went through, all the tortures, humiliations and cruelties, they were men of faith. They had faith in her, the mother of dragons, a queen who started from nothing.

Daenerys landed in the bay, and waited to disembark people. She wanted to talk to someone, to know where things were, before going to face her enemies. An immaculate man approached her and knelt in front of her.

_ My queen, please forgive us, we fail with your grace.

_ Get up. - she replied. - You did nothing wrong. Don’t think for a second the what happened was your fault. This is a command. Now let me know how things are here.

With teary eyes, he agreed.

_ Since your murder, my queen, this land has become chaos. The Dothraki wanted to leave and slaughter the entire continent to avenge you. Gray worm did not allow it. Yara Greyjoy and Dorne stood beside us. But soon armies from the north reached the gates, led by the Stark sisters. They threatened to take over the city if we did not retreat and surrender your killer. They want to legitimize the traitor as heir to this land.

_ Of course they want. And since he's an unwilling puppet, it wasn't going to be long before Sansa Stark took control of Westeros. Where is he?

_ Gray worm has already taken him to the dragon pit. Along with the dwarf, who tries to convince each guard to let him go. He promises gold and land, and says a Lannister always pays his debts. It's annoying.

Daenerys gave a half smile, just the crook of the side of her mouth. It was funny that after a while, even the smartest people usually get predictable. Soon Tyrion Lannister would be playing his games in hell. Where her future husband will be waiting for him.

\-----------------

Soon after receive her people, Daenerys prepared to face the people that once sat beside her on the table. She thinking of building an alliance, they wanting to see her away and dead.

Some of her allies insisted on going with her. While the queen would come by sky, in her winged beast, they would go by land. They would surround Dragons pit. It was more a gesture than anything. She didn't need them there, but they wanted to go anyway, in a way of supporting her. So she would never feel lonely again.

As she neared the dragon pit, she felt Drogon tense beneath her. He wasn't comfortable taking her near those people. It was just him and her in the world now. Her other children were dead, waiting for them in another kingdom with her future husband. But it would be a long time before they met again. Until then, they would live for each other. Her people could be her soul, her mind, the reason she fight. But her beloved son would always be her heart. In her darkest thought, in her darkest desire, he would be there for her. Because only one dragon can really understand another.

_ Calm down my love.- She whispered. - We'll be side by side all the time. Until the end.

Drogon started down, then landed at the well's entrance. She looked into the face of everyone there. Gray worm, her loyal commander and friend, barely containing the emotion. Yara, not believing what her eyes saw. And the face of pure terror on the face of your enemies. The lords looked like they were going to vomit. The stark sisters were pale, looking at each other. Tyrion had no expression at all,he knew his time had come, and nothing he did or talked about would get him out of it. And Jon, she could barely recognize him, he fell to his knees on the floor, as if the strength lacked in his body. Did he regret it? Not that it mattered now.

Daenerys got off her dragon, getting in front of his head. But then Drogon positioned himself and put his paws in front, making his claws form a throne for his mother. And Daenerys sat between them.

She has never been so beautiful. Or so lethal. Glaring at the face of the Westeros lords and ladys, she said:  
_ Can we begin ?


	6. HOME

Silence. It can mean so many things. People shut up when they want to observe, appreciate the moment. They shut up when they are afraid, as if a defense mechanism in their body tells them to shut up. Now, there was so much to say, for all parties. But there was only silence.

Who broke the silence was the queen of the Iron Islands. She moved forward, kneeling in front of Daenerys, with Lord Dornes following her example.

_ Queen Daenerys, I have no words to express how happy I am to have your grace here. Please forgive me for not being by your side when you took Kings Landing. I always wondered if I could have done anything.

_ Probably not Yara. The only one that could have changed the course of action was me. And I failed when put my trust in those who did not deserve.

_ You failed when you decided it was a good idea to kill a city. - Tyrion snapped.

Daenerys didn't even turn to look at him. She continued to stare at Greyjoy and the Dornes Lord. She had already paid too much attention to the dwarf, more than he deserved. She would speak to him when the time came, not when he thought it convenient.

_ Queen Yara and Lord Martel, get up. I greatly appreciate what you have done for my people, to stand by them after my death was the greatest proof of loyalty you could give. And this will not be forgotten. Think of some way I can repay you, what your heart desires, and I promise to do my best to achieve it. Now I ask, please, that wait for me at the castle. What will happen here now will not be beautiful. And you don't have to stay here to witness it.

And so, silence returned to Dragon pit. Yara Greyjoy and Kilian Martel rose, bowed to the queen, and withdrew. Just then, the time for small talk was over. Daenerys again looked into the faces of everyone present there, fidgeting restlessly in the seat, as if they wanted to get up and say something, or just run. As no one spoke up, she turned to Tyrion and said:

_ We did the full circle no? You came to me as a prisoner, I made you my counselor, and then my hand, and here you are, as my prisoner again. Yes, I failed, failed when I decided to listen to you. If I had come immediately to the capital instead of wasting my time marinating on an island, Cersei would not have had time to make the alliance with Euron and the iron fleet. The city would have been taken, as it was, but my people would be here. Jorah, Missandei, Olenna, all who trusted me, and died because I trusted you. My children would all be here. - she finished.

_ Your children are monsters, just like you. I used to think dragons were wonderful creatures, full of magic. Until I met your abominable offspring, they are beasts, your brutes. You just use them, to do your dirty work.

_ You never intended to help me, right? You are a Lannister, without honor, like your brother.

_ Don´t you dare talk about my brother, he is a hero.

_ Oh, I dare, and how I dare. Your brother may have done the right thing when he killed my father. But was he right when he let Rhaenys and Aegon be murdered with their mother? Was the baby going to burn the city too? He broke his oath when he did nothing to protect them, just sat on the throne and waited for his daddy to congratulate him on eliminating his enemy. Jaime Lannister is a man without honor, that's how he lived, that's how he died, and so will always be remembered. - She had fire in her eyes as she uttered those words.

_ I will not allow it. Tyrion uttered those words in a weak, emotion-laden voice. He had nothing he could really do.

_ You will not allow or allow nothing Tyrion. You do not see? With that great intelligence and ruse you have. Your time here is over. And the truth will be what I say to be. After all, dead men tell no stories. Dead men spread no lies.

When she finished speaking, Drogon moved his head forward. Everyone stepped back, thinking that the dragon would breathe fire. But the creature opened its mouth and with one movement snapped up the dwarf. The scream was short, it only took 5 seconds between the time it took the beast to chew and swallow it. And so, the Lannister House ended. The proud ones. The golden lion In the end, dragon food.

And in Dragon's pit, silence

Daenerys waited, wanting to see who would be next to have the courage to confront her. For the first time since she arrived, she actually stared at Jon Snow. But he was not looking at her. On his knees on the floor, his eyes downcast, the northerner shivered as tears ran down his face. And to think that one day she imagined that he would be the man who would reign beside her. In the end, everyone fears death. He should have thought of that before stabbing her, betraying her in the worst possible way, with a kiss.

Just then Sansa Stark stood up. It was noticed the redhead's nervousness, that despite everything was trying to keep her composure. Daenerys thought that if things had been different, if Sansa had given them a chance, they might have been friends. They had, after all, a lot in common.

_ When we agreed to come here today, your men assured us that we would be safe.

_ You can go if you want. - Daenerys snapped. - We take this fight outside. After all, you brought the northern men here to fight, to die for you and your brothers. I would hate to frustrate your expectations.

_ They did not come to die. We just want Jon back. I'm just a sister, concerned about my brother's well being. I want him at home and I want him safe.

_ You are good, really good. But I already know you, this little theater of yours won't work. If you really cared about your brother, it would not push you into a war he was never able to win. I had the dragon and the armies, just like Aegon First, the conqueror.

_ But the throne was never yours, Jon is the rightful heir. - There it was, Sansa now showing her claws and distilling her poison. Only a fool would believe that her intentions were to protect his brother. - Rhaegar married my aunt Lyanna.

_ Rhaegar was already married. Did you just forget that? Marriages are annulled by the King, in special situations, and when there are no heirs. I didn't have a formal education like you, but even I know that. When Rhaegar inconsequently ran away with your aunt, he left behind a wife and two children. Who paid with their lives for his actions. Jon was conceived of a case, and therefore, is entitled to nothing. Your father probably knew that. And he tried to protect him, kept that secret all his life. Probably be disappointed with you now.

_ You do not know what you are saying. - Sansa replied, now with less arrogance and her voice choked with tears.

_ Yes, I know well. You have survived many things Lady Sansa, just like me. But the lessons you learned from your enemies only taught you to be like them. No honor, no loyalty, no gratitude. Aspiring for power more than anything. You could not have saved the north without my dragons and army. You could not have fed your people without my supplies. But you still wanted to keep the north. Years ago your father expelled Jorah Mormont from Westeros, and said he was a man without honor. Jorah died defending Winterfell, and in the end he had more integrity than all of Ned Stark's living sons combined.

At that time, Arya Stark got up, the shortest one there. And one of the most lethal. Her gaze showed what she was, what she had spent its life training to be, a weapon. She knew Daenerys had a point, but couldn't just stand still while her brothers were executed.

_ You speak of gratitude, as a virtue. - Arya began. - Then you're probably grateful to me, if I hadn't killed the king of the night, we'd all be dead now.

_ Do you want a payment Lady Stark?

_ I'm not a lady, your grace. And the only thing I want is the safety of my brothers, all of them.

For a minute they stared at each other. Daenerys knew she owed her life, somehow, the Stark girl. Although she incited hatred against her as much as the others. But Arya wasn't her real enemy here, what she represented was. The northern wolf.

_ I cannot allow a Stark in Winterfell. I will not tolerate you even here in Westeros. Not when I know of your sister's character and thirst for power. Therefore you will have to leave for Essos. Give up your name, your house, your land, everything. But they will keep life.

_ This is absurd,- Sansa said. - Our place is here. We finally went home.

_ You should have thought that before deciding to act as a manipulative bitch, a dog that bites the hand that offers you help. Actions have consequences, and those are yours. From all that you have lived, all the way you have gone, could have come out as a better person. Hatred, resentment, must be left to enemies. I went to your house as an ally, in the best of intentions, and since then all you tried was to tear me down. Never gave me a chance, always thinking of you. Now you will pay for it.

_ Dany ... - For the first time that night, Jon said. He had a ragged voice, ragged breathing, fast pulse.

_ No. - Daenerys cut him off. - Shut up. I do not want to hear your voice. You have no voice, not here. Not after all.

_ Me too. - Daenerys said. - Gray worm, gag him now.

The atmosphere became more tense, if that was even possible. The Stark sisters stared at each other in a silent communication. But in the end, there was no choice. Either they abandoned Westeros or they would die. Daenerys would not hold her wrist in battle again, it was a mistake she was not repeat and they knew it. With a defeated sigh, Sansa sat down and motioned for her sister to speak.

_ All right. I accept. We're leaving, the four of us. Promise that will leave us alone, wherever we go, and you will never see us again.

_ I'll stay. - Bran said, his eyes vacant, as if his mind was somewhere else.

_ I was very clear when I said I did not want a Stark in Westeros. - Daenerys answered.

_ It's not a problem. I'm not Stark no more. Bran died two years ago in the lands beyond the wall. And it is to there that I shall return. I am the three-eyed crow, my destiny is to be the guardian of the world's memories. Now that the Night king threat has been defeated, I must return to my post until the end of my days.

Daenerys watched him, still with that vacant look. Who saw for the first time thought that this boy had smoked some strong weed. It sure was a weird boy. But it seemed harmless. And maybe it would be nice to have a memory keeper on hand if needed.

_ I will let you go, on condition that you never interfere with anything without my permission. And you will help the kingdom if I ask. Break this word, and in addition to dying, I will make sure that there is no tree of your gods anywhere in the world, ever again.

_ You will not have to worry about me. You have my word. And if you doubt, ask your future husband.

At this time everyone looked at each other, but no one made any comments. And neither would Daenerys, it was none of their business. Jon started muttering through the gag, but she just ignored him.

_ As for you? - She turned to other lords. Wanting to run away, but too cowardly to speak up. - Have something to say?

At that time everyone got up and knelt on the floor. As Lady Olenna told her, the lords of Westeros were sheep, who responded only to fear. Predictably, they weren't going to confront her. Only Sammuel Tarly, Brienne, and Davos remained seated. Then she addressed them.

_ I understand that you do not like me, I don’t like you either. But I am here, and I have come to stay and reign. You can go live your life, you can try to contribute to the kingdom in some way, or you can go with the Stark. Make your choices. But don't think you can fight me. I died and came back, I do it as many times as necessary. But next time, I may not be so benevolent.

_ I will follow the Stark girls - Brienne said. - I made a vow to their mother. To protect them.

_ No Brienne. You take my brother north. Protect him on the journey. He needs you more than we do. - Arya said. - After that, do what you want in your life, we'll be fine, I promise.

With a face full of grief, Brienne nodded. But from the bottom of her heart, she really didn't want to leave Westeros. It was her country, she fought to defend it, and had become a Knight here.

_ I'm going north too. - Sammuel said. - My wife and son belong to the lands beyond the wall, and I will live with them, with the free folk.

He certainly meant by this statement that he would not belong to her domain. But she owed it to Sammuel too, for saving Jorah's life. Who ultimately saved her life with the Tarly family sword in the war with the deads. Would not retort with him. If the man wanted to spend the rest of his days in a barren, icy land rather than a castle in the south, he had every right to that choice.

_ And you Ser Davos? Want to go live in the North too? - Daenerys asked.

_ Gods no. I wouldn't mind never stepping into that bloody place again. I've been cold enough for a lifetime. I intend to go back to my old exporter job, starting with these young people here, I will take them safely to Essos.

_ Well, so be it. - Now she turned to the Lords of Westeros, who were still kneeling. - As for you, return to your castles. Soon you will receive some instructions, things will change here. And if you ever think of knocking me over, remember that I already get down, and here I am. Remember what the dragon's breath is made of. You can live in my new world, or die in your old.

And so the meeting at the dragon pit ended. With far fewer casualties than she imagined. But she wasn't a monster like her enemies claimed she was. She knew she had already won. Although alive, they were over. And there was one more thing she had to do.

\-------------- TWO DAYS LATER

Daenerys looked down at the dock, at the ship that would take her enemies away. One day she had been the exile. Without a home, without security. Now the world belonged to her.

Those heading north had already left, followed by the northern army. They had not been happy with the end of Stark House. But with Drogon's shadow over the sky, landing on the city wall, there were no protests. Then they were gone. A new protector of the North would be appointed as soon as she had time to organize it.

_ My Queen, here he is. - Gray Worm warned, he had the traitor Jon Snow, who had been kept in the dungeons until now, the time of departure.

_ Daenerys, please do not do this. Let my sisters stay. Execute me if this is what you need to make you feel better, please.

_ Nothing will make me feel better Jon, nor your death. Why do you think you're alive? Cause I don't care, no more. Nothing you say will change what happened. I was in mourning, when I needed you the most,you rejected me. I was an idiot to want you by my side even after that. You had already betrayed me, you had already chosen your family. Now go stay with them.

_ Dany ...

_ DON’T. - She interrupted him. And took a flask beside her and handed it to him. - Drink it.

_ What is it?

_ If I wanted to kill you I would find a way more creative than poison. Now drink Jon Snow, or I'll throw you back in a cell with your sisters on the side. - He obeyed her, drank the contents of the glass. Then she said. - This is to ensure that the wheel remains broken. I don't want your heirs here in a few decades claiming the seven kingdoms.

_ Did you make me infertile? - He asked her, horrified.

_ No. - And then Daenerys smiled. - I made you impotent. You will never deceive another woman like you did me. This is part of your punishment. Goodbye Jon Snow, have a good life.

And with that, despite his protests and screams as the gray worm held him, she turned and left. And did not look back. She had dealt with the past, now it was time to move on. And build the best world she dreamed.

\---------- SEVEN YEARS LATER

On dragonstone, Daenerys sat on a ravine. With Drogon behind her and the new baby dragons by her side. Over the years, new dragon eggs have been found. Two years ago two eggs hatched, and this month two more. She couldn't be happier, she was the mother of dragons after all.

For most of her life, Daenerys had no home, no house to call her own. Now she had several, scattered all over the world. A castle in Dragonstone and the capital, a pyramid in Meeren, a paradise island that has been a gift fron the Queen of the Iron Islands, as well as several mansions in large cities of Essos and Westeros.

Her favorites were the islands, where she could be comfortable with her dragons sons and daughters. Spend the days in the sky, flying with Drogon, feeling the wind in her hair and the sun kiss in her skin.

After all, life was good. Peace reigned in the world. Without slavery. No wars. It wasn't all perfect, but it was getting better every day.

In Westeros she divided the lands into states, not by the noble houses as they once were, but by the people and their affinities and resources. The people then chose their representatives, who would be both locally solving the problems, as in the capital fighting for their interests and needs. The counselors were the most capable men and women to make the decisions.

In Essos every great city had its advice, also decided by the people. And the larger cities were responsible for monitoring and ensuring the safety of the smaller villages around them.

In the end the world didn't need a queen. It needed Order, and she was happy for everything she built. And whenever a lord or someone more ambitious tried to seize power or incite a battle, she would appear on the scene. The first year was hard and bloody, but now hardly anyone ever tried to challenge her.

Her armies were practically retired, which was a funny concept to think about. Her Dhoraki loved the lands that belonged to the Tyrell, moved from the desert's aridity to the world's most fertile ground. And there they built a city almost as big as they had in Essos. They were famous for the creation and export of horses. As for promoting a competition of fighting, racing and games that took place every two years and brought together over a thousand competitors from around the world.

And her Immaculate today were in Nath, the land of her dear Missandei. It took a long time and persuasion for Gray Worm to take courage to tell her that he wanted to go there. He was afraid to leave her side. But Daenerys was happy when he led his men to Nath. The island was a paradise, and there was no one more worthy of this serenity than them. Whenever Daenerys missed them, she would fly to visit them. She spent days running with curly-haired children who reminded her of her sweet friend, and walking along the beaches, feeling the sand at her feet. She will spent the evenings around bonfires, singing, dancing, and eating the most delicious foods.

There was little news of those she exiled. She knew that Brienne ran a military girl academy now in Tarth. Although new, it was already very renowned. She accepts girls from all over the world and regardless of social status.

The Starks had gone to Braavos, where Arya worked from Mercenary to support her sister. Who spent her days eating candy and drinking beer. She had gotten pretty fat. There were no news of Jon, only knew he had not stayed with his sisters.

The little dragon in her lap stretched, and Daenerys laid more on Drogon. She was going to spend the night here with them, under the stars. The Night was her favorite time of the day, for he always came in her dreams. Her immortal lover. She learned to appreciate him, after getting to know him better. He had a unique sense of humor, and told her the best stories. And he always gave her news of her people who had departed from this world. And she planned with him the changes she would make on the other side when she got there. And they planned the children they were going to have. At least three. Their children would be gods and goddesses, and nothing would ever hurt them. Daenerys no longer feared death. She would live this life to the fullest, and be sure that the next stage, would be a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for accompanying me on this journey. Breathing fire was born to try to remedy the injustice they did to our queen last season.  
It was a short story, but one that needed to be written.  
I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe later I write another story. Rewriting the eighth season. Or about Dany and the fire lord. Tell me what you would like to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Breathing fire has 6 chapters and I promise I won't be late to post. I hope you are enjoying it.


End file.
